F-Zero: GP Legend
TV Tokyo Fox Box FOX A+ | network_other = | first = October 7, 2003 | last = September 28, 2004 | episodes = 51 | episode_list = }} is a TV anime series based on Nintendo and SEGA's [[F-Zero (series)|''F-Zero]] franchise. It is a reboot of the franchise taking place in the year 2201. Lifeforms from all across the galaxy come to compete in the new racing tournament called F-Zero. The anime aired on TV Tokyo in Japan (where it was eventually replaced by Bleach in its timeslot). In North America, the show was licensed and modified by 4Kids Entertainment. The show aired for a short time on the Fox network before it was canceled. Plot overview Police detective Ryu suffered a fatal car accident while in pursuit of an escaped criminal named Zoda. He is brought back to life in the year 2201 by Mobile Task Force members Jody Summer and Dr. Stewart. The Task Force tries to keep prize money out of the hands of unsavory people like the Dark Million Organization run by Black Shadow and Deathborn. That organization is responsible for cryogenically evolving Ryu's old enemy Zoda. Now Ryu joins the Task Force to help take down Zoda and the rest of Dark Million. While pursuing his objectives, Ryu will unexpectedly meet up with the legendary racer and bounty hunter named Captain Falcon. Major characters Mobile Task Force A group of racers who are destined to thwart the plans of the Dark Million Organization: * : The protagonist of the English version. Rick was severely injured on an accident after encountering Zoda. He was revived 150 years later and joined the Elite Mobile Task Force. In the last few episodes, he and Captain Falcon took on Black Shadow and defeated him at a cost of Falcon's life. After Falcon died, he became the new "Captain Falcon". **Voice actor: Frank Frankson **Seiyū: Toshiyuki Morikawa * : The main protagonist in the Japanese version, he is shrouded in mystery. **Voice actor: David Wills **Seiyū: Hideyuki Tanaka * : The strict leader of the Elite Mobile Task Force, Jody comes down hard on anyone who messes up the mission, including even Lucy when she wants to join the team. She wants Rick Wheeler to be on her team. It is revealed early in the series that she isn't entirely human due to an accident she and her brother were in years ago that revolved around Zoda. **Voice actor: Veronica Taylor **Seiyū: Kikuko Inoue * : A ladies' man who starts off as a rival against Rick, but later becomes his friend, even getting him out of trouble when Rick screws up. **Voice actor: Marc Thompson **Seiyū: Kazuki Yao * : Robert Stewart was once a surgeon but became a racer after his father, Kevin Stewart, died. **Voice actor: Dan Green **Seiyū: Nobuo Tobita * : Another female member of the Elite Mobile Task Force. She's young and very sweet, always trying to stay on everyone's good side. **Voice actor: Amy Birnbaum **Seiyū: Nana Mizuki * / Dr. Clash: An engineer who wants to become an F-Zero racer. **Voice actor: Maddie Blaustein **Seiyū: Isshin Chiba * Mr. EAD: Member of the Mobile Task Force. He is a fan of Kate Alen. **Voice actor: Wayne Grayson **Seiyū: Yasunobu Iwata * John Tanaka: Head cop of the Mobile Task Force. He is a fan of Kate Alen. **Seiyū: Isshin Chiba The Dark Million Organization An evil organization who plots to win the F-Zero prize to fund their plans for universal domination. Among the major members are: * Black Shadow: One of the main villains of the series and leader of the Dark Million Organization. **Voice actor: Eric Stuart **Seiyū: Norio Wakamoto * : A criminal who is brought back to life in the era this show takes place in by the Black Hand. He was the cause of Rick's accident 150 years ago. He was also cryogenically frozen and later awakened/transformed into an alien-like being by Black Shadow and his Dark Million Organization. He doesn't appear to like Black Shadow or Miss Killer that much. Later in the series, Zoda is able to transform into a stronger being known as "Hyper Zoda", first shown in episode 32 when he battles with Rick and Falcon, dies getting Falcon Punched. **Voice actor: Jamie McGonnigal **Seiyū: Shinpachi Tsuji * Misaki Haruka (Luna Ryder): Black Shadow's right-hand woman who is actually Rick's old girlfriend. She was in deep freeze when Zoda brainwashed her. She usually wins when she races, which is one reason why Black Shadow values her. Zoda doesn't appear to like her. Later on, she recovered her memories, which force Black Shadow to turn against her. She is later saved by Captain Falcon. In the last episode, she is working in the bar where Captain Falcon's secret identity previous work. **Voice actor: Bella Hudson **Seiyū: Sayuri Yoshida * Octoman: Member of the Dark Million Organization. He joined the Dark Million Organization to keep his creditors at bay. **Voice actor: Eric Stuart **Seiyū: Takeshi Yamato * Baba: Member of the Dark Million Organization. **Voice actor: Ted Lewis **Seiyū: Takeshi Yamato * Bio-Rex: Member of the Dark Million Organization. **Seiyū: Takayuki Fujimoto * The Skull: Member of the Dark Million Organization. **Voice actor: Andrew Rannells **Seiyū: Takayuki Fujimoto * Pico: An ex-military pilot that works with Dark Million to carry out dangerous missions. **Voice actor: Sean Schemmel **Seiyū: Kenichi Mochizuki Other Characters * Samurai Goroh: Leader of a band of space pirates. He first encountered Rick Wheeler when he was looking for a cure for a kid in the hospital. **Voice actor: Eric Stuart **Seiyū: Yasunobu Iwata * Lisa Brilliant: Member of Samurai Goroh's space pirates. She is also Samurai Goroh's wife. **Voice actor: Lisa Ortiz **Seiyū: Mayumi Asano * Super Arrow: A superhero racer. **Voice actor: David Wills **Seiyū: Yuuichi Nagashima * Mrs. Arrow: Super Arrow's wife. **Voice actor: Lisa Ortiz **Seiyū: Yuka Komatsu * Michael Chain: Leader of a street gang. He one time forced a millionaire named Truman to capture top F-Zero Racers for the safety of his new girlfriend Dream. His plans were thwarted by Rick Wheeler, Lucy Liberty, Super Arrow, and Mrs. Arrow. **Voice actor: Dan Green **Seiyū: Tomoyuki Shimura * Crank: A boy from Planet Forno whose father Roy Hughes was killed by Zoda. Crank thought that Captain Falcon was the one who killed his father. His attempt to leave his planet by stealing Ryu's F-Zero machine was foiled by Captain Falcon who explained what really happened. He managed to go to Earth by stowing away on the Mobile Task Force's transport and acts as an assistant for Bart Lemming. In the epilogue, he is shown taking Ryu's place as the pilot of the Dragon Bird. **Voice actor: Suzanne Goldish * Roger Buster: **Seiyū: Takayuki Fujimoto * Draq: **Voice actor: Eric Stuart **Seiyū: Hiroshi Naka * Antonio Guster: Member of Samurai Goroh's space pirates and Lisa Brillant's brother. Zoda persuaded him into poisoning Samurai Goroh. Only by losing the race did Antonio administer the antidote. **Seiyū: Takeharu Ōnishi * Kate Alen: A famous pop star. Zoda tried to get her to join the Dark Million Organization with the help of Octoman and Bio-Rex. This was thwarted by Rick Wheeler and Mr. EAD. **Seiyū: Ai Maeda * Silver Neelson: The oldest F-Zero Racer. **Voice actor: Marc Diraison (young) **Seiyū: Bin Shimada (old), Kenichi Mochizuki (young) * Beastman: **Seiyū: Yasunori Matsumoto * Mighty Gazelle: Roy Hughes was the father of Tek until his death at the hands of Zoda. His brain was placed inside a robotic body called the Mighty Gazelle. **Seiyū: Takayuki Fujimoto * James McCloud: An excellent F-Zero racer, he beats Rick once at a race. Later, Rick seeks out his guidance in training. He shares his name with Fox McCloud's father. Unknown to Rick, Jody and the others, he also trained members of Dark Million Organization **Seiyū: Shinichiro Miki Music ; Opening Theme : "The Meaning of Truth (オープニング)" by HIRO-X * Intro Version 1 (eps. 1-39) * Intro Version 2 (eps. 40-50) (the new version reveals Zoda's transformation as well as a link between Miss Killer and Haruka doing their introduction) ; Ending Theme: 1. "Resolution" by Maeda Ai * Version 1 (eps. 1-39) * Version 2 (eps. 40-50) 2. "Forever" by Maeda Ai (ep. 51) All the original songs were on TV Tokyo. References External links Category:Anime of 2003 Category:2003 television series debuts Category:2004 television series endings Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Fox network shows Category:Science fiction anime and manga GP Legend Category:Motorsports anime and manga ja:F-ZERO ファルコン伝説